deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivors
Survivors are people who have not died or turned into zombies before the start of the game. Non-playable survivors can give the Hero quests, items, information and can even carry unwanted items. Non interactive Survivors are normally encountered with interactive Survivors. Sometimes asking the player(s) to complete a task for the other survivor, i.e getting medication or bandages and such. Some Survivors require tasks completed for other Survivors before thier dialogue will unlock. It is best to recheck safehouse locations after completing several tasks for any additional dialogue that will occur. When playing with multiple people, do not forget to collect your reward, once the task is handed in as everyone gets it. Not just the original person who spoke with the survivor. :Main article: Heroes. *Logan Carter *Purna *Sam B *Xian Mei =Non-playable = Royal Palms Resort Pool house *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Adrian *Anna *Anne *Cindy *Dominic *Eddie *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Julian *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Steven *Wayne Note: Bunker is later abandoned, as the group moves to the Lifeguard Tower. Lifeguard Tower *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Anne *Dominic *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Mike *Omar Torres (Once "Omar Escort" is completed.) *Steven (Leaves when "The Lost" is completed.) *Wayne (Merchant) *Laurie Lighthouse *James Stein (Leader) *Colin Kugler *Darvin Bark *Evan *Javier Wimsatt (Merchant) *Jessica Nelson (If saved) *Linda *Maggie Spacy *Mick Fler *Monica Goldberg *Ned *Trevor Cohen Other locations *Alfred (Found on the beach. If saved, moves to the Warehouse.} *Anne Snider (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Kim.) *Dan Mark (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station.) *Danny Craig (Found inside Bungalow #20.) *Earl (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop.) *Haris (Found on the beach.) *Harlan Johnson (Found outside a bungalow, needs help getting in.) *Hector Lecter (Found inside Bungalow #15, defending Lucy.) *Jennifer Snider (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Jin (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop. Leaves after "Misery Wagon" is completed.) *Jose Garcia (Found inside Bunker #1.) *Ken (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Kim (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Anne Snider.) *Laurie Weaver (Found at the side of the road, requesting help for her husband, Linwood) *Linwood Weaver (Injured man stuck inside an overturned car.) *Lucy (Found inside Bungalow #15.) *Luke Craig (Found inside Bungalow #14.) *Marcus Davis (Found in the generator room, part of the Lightouse group.) *Mike Davies (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Nenja Samejon (Found inside Bungalow #4.) *Nikolai (Found near a crashed helicopter on the beach during the quest "Black Hawk Down") *Richard Case (Found in the lifeguard's booth on the south island of Diamond Beach) *Roger Nelson (Found inside Bungalow #6.) *Sathiss (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station.) *Stanley Garrison (Found inside one of the pool bars.) *Steve Summers (Found inside Bungalow #10) *Svetlana (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Ted B. (Found in the pool near Bungalow #11, only in the prologue.) *William Powell (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Unnamed survivor and Tim (Found both inside Bungalow #9(?) . Survivor doesnt pay attention on you, Tim is Dead) City of Moresby Saint Christopher's Church *Mother Helen (Leader) *Bruno *Deanna *Howard Craigson *Hugo *Joseph *Lisa *Mugambe *Owain *Raymond Barker *Rian *Rodrigue (Merchant) *Theresa *Tim (Leaves after "Judgement Day" is completed.) *Frank (as a thug, in a room with bells switcher) Warehouse *Simon Buchanan (Leader) *Alfred (If saved) *Carl *Carla *Cho (If Saved) *Florencio Morales (Merchant) *Jack *Kwan *Tavin Square (Abandoned house) *Nick (Leader) *Eva *Lucas *Patrick *Bob (as a thug, who must be killed to open the safe house for survivors) Town Hall *Mayor Todd Tanis (Leader) *Carla *Josh *Michael *Sergeant Moore *Roy Ward *Sony Haoda *Ted *Zackerman *random Richmans Other locations *Alicia Jacobs (Located inside her house, near the Warehouse.) *Amber Chi (Captured by Raskol gang members.) *Antonio Margarete (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Cahaya Dian (Merchant) *Eric Cotner (Merchant) *Frank (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Garett Grant (Found inside an abandoned house, part of the Church group.) *Jared Miles (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III, only after the player returns to the city for the boat supplies.) *Kurt Keeble (Merchant) *Matt Horton (Found barricaded inside a store.) *Ojibon (Found trapped underneath an overturned car.) *Rage Machine (Leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Police Station.) *Sergei Kletska (Found inside the Café Kiev.) *Stan Dart (Found in an alleyway, having been kicked out of his house by looters.) *Terrance Barker (Found wounded in an alleyway. Dies after "Last Will" is completed.) *Thomas (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III, only after the player returns to the city for the boat supplies.) *Vang Chi (Found in an alleyway, having been taken hostage by looters.) The Jungle River Village *Matutero (Leader) *Brian *Carter *David *Katie *Keenan Fisher (Merchant) *Loren *Mahina *Mohakin *Robin *Tobias Overpass Camp *Amanda *Chris *Claire *Dwight Turner (Merchant) *Ethan *Makimbah *Paul *Pono *Sean Laboratory *Doctor Robert West (Leader) *Bob *Frank *Joel Dirt (Merchant) *Lachance *Monroe *Nguyen *Willy Ope's Cave *Koritoia Ope (Leader) Other locations *Afran (Located near the River Village. Killed in "Soldier of Fortune".) * Carlos (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Connor (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Deus ex Machina".) *Jason (Found inside a bungalow.) *John (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab.) *Maria (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Michael Stick (Merchant, located in a shack on the road north of the Antenna Tower) *Mowen (Located near the River Village.) *Nick (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab.) *Otha Cantu (Located near the metal bridge south of Overpass Camp.) *Sam (Found in a bunker outside the village. Leaves after "A Wooden Crank" is completed.) *Sebastian (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Message of Love".) *Sebastian Black (Merchant, located in a shack on the road sorth of the freeway) *Vargas (Located near the canyon. Killed in "Death Wish".) *Yerema (Located in the Native burial site.) Prison Canteen *Titus Kabui (Leader) *Alvaro Sanchez *Angel *Arthur (Merchant) *Brian (Merchant) *Dreyfus *Jeremy (Merchant) *Kevin *Harland Other locations *Colonel Ryder White (Known as "The Voice", whereabouts unknown.) *Doctor Emily White (Wife of Colonel White, whereabouts unknown.) *Banoi Butcher Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Article stubs Category:Dead Island Characters